


Come on feel the Noise

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is persuaded to go and watch Grantaire's band, Les Amis, and is very surprised. Courfeyrac introduces his new roommate, Marius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or songs, but I love them all!

"No!" 

"Yes!"

"Noooooooooo!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeess!!" 

"NO-"

"ENJOLRAS!" Courfeyrac shouted, whilst punching his friend's arm playfully. "Please, it's just one night, it will be fun!"

"No it won't be fun, it will be a bunch of sweaty, swearing people in one room that will smell like a mixture of smoke, alcohol, BO and umm... uhhh.. well.... other gross things!" Enjolras finished lamely.

Courfeyrac snorted. "Have you ever been there Enjolras?"

"Well... no... But I imagine that it smells horrid!"

"Well it doesn't... It smells quite nice actually, come on one night!" Courfeyrac pleaded.

"Why aren't you trying to persuade Combeferre, you know he won't go!" Enjolras tried to change the subject, yet he was caught out again.

"Actually, Combeferre said yes!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"WHAT?!" Enjolras spat, he turned to face Combeferre, who was sat reading the newspaper next to him, his glasses slowly slipping down his long nose. "Combeferre why?"

"Why not, I am going to support our friends... Plus it is only one night!" Combeferre shrugged, going back to his reading.

"Exactly! Anyway Feuilly said he really wanted you there!" Courfeyrac winked at Enjolras.

"Feuilly said that?!" Enjolras smiled to himself, he had always admired Feuilly, what a fine specimen he was!

"Yes he did, and Cosette is going and as you so eloquently put it the place will be full of sweaty, swearing people... Do you really want your sister alone in that environment?" Courfeyrac tried to persuade.

"Hmm... well Feuilly is really cool, and I would prefer to keep an eye on Cosette..." Enjolras pondered, though his tone was still unsure.

"Plus Grantaire is the front man..." Courfeyrac grinned.

"So? Why would care about that..." Enjolras mumbled whilst staring at his hands...

"So, you'll come?" Courfeyrac leaned forward.

"If you leave my apartment right now, yes!" Enjolras angrily threw his hands in the air.

"YES!" Courfeyrac cheered. He stood from his chair triumphantly. He put on his massive black, coat and blue scarf. "This is brilliant! Also, I really need to know your opinion on my new roommate. He seems awesome, but you know I get easily distracted by a pretty face, so I need to know!" He waved the two men goodbye and left.

Enjolras turned towards Combeferre and frowned. "What does one wear to a rock concert?" Combeferre sighed and rolled his eyes  
.  
They weren't really going to a 'rock concert', they were going to a gig. They were going to the annual battle of the bands. Every year at the local grimy nightclub, eight bands competed, performing one cover song each. This year the band 'Les Amis' (Enjolras still was not happy at the choice of name) were competing, the band consisted of Grantaire, Feuilly, Bahorel and Bossuet. So, everyone, including Enjolras were going to support them.

Enjolras and Combeferre were the first to arrive, Enjolras was determined to wear a shirt and tie, so he did look a little overdressed. They found a seat in the corner of the club, a table for four. Enjolras was a little nervous, he hadn't done this for a very long time, Combeferre noticed and patted his shoulder reassuringly. They were the only members of the group at the club, for a least another hour. There were only three other people there at all... maybe 6 was too early...

Cosette and Eponine arrived at 7.30, the club was still not too busy, but better than it was at 6. Enjolras waved them over, and the two joined their table of four.

"You two are looking very... umm... dark tonight?" Enjolras tried to find the right word to describe the two, who were both covered head to toe in black fabric, Eponine more in leather and Cosette in lace.

"We thought we would try and fit in with the look of the place!" Cosette explained, she looked her brother up and down and laughed sweetly. "Nice shirt and tie Enjolras!" 

"Whatever..." He mumbled growing red, not that anyone could see, it was really dark in the club after all. 

At 8, they spotted the 'band' heading backstage, they were due to go on at 10, they would have to sit through all the other bands first. Enjolras pretended not to notice just how tight Grantaire's jeans were... No, definitely not...

They were soon joined by Jehan and Joly. There was still no sign of Courfeyrac and his new roommate... Pontsomething-or-rather.... Enjolras couldn't remember. He was still annoyed he actually came, three bands had performed so far murdering songs by AC/DC, Iron Maiden and to Jehan's disgust, Sweet Child of Mine by Guns N' Roses. Enjolras was using the very dim light of the club to try and complete a speech he was working on. Cosette tutted at him.

"Would you like to dance Enjolras?" 

"Certainly not, I can assure you I don't dance!" He told her bitterly.

"Now Enjolras you do sound an awful lot like Mr Darcy!" Jehan laughed.

"Or Chad from High School Musical 2!" Eponine added with a grin.

"Very funny!" Enjolras frowned. 

Joly and Jehan caved in and led Cosette and Eponine to the packed dance floor, the next band were just setting up.

"Are you not dancing Combeferre?" Enjolras asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I have no one to dance with, Enjolras!" The other man replied.

"I hope that wasn't your way of asking me!" Enjolras responded, his eyes fixed on his speech.

"Certainly not! I saw you dance only once at my sister's wedding, I do not need to see that spectacle ever again!" Combeferre teased the blonde, whose head quickly shot up.  
"Well I never!" He feigned hurt. But, he saw Combeferre's grin and matched it with his own smile.

"Hello you two, I thought I might find you in a corner!" They heard Courfeyrac approaching, with a tall, young man trailing behind.

"Hello Courfeyrac, please take a seat." Enjolras motioned to the now two empty chairs. 

"You speak as if you are in an office!" Courfeyrac laughed. He glanced down at the paper in front of Enjolras. "And I see you are working, I am not surprised!"

"I'm here aren't I?" Enjolras narrowed his blue eyes. He noticed the young man still standing. "The invitation was for both of you." He said rather too bluntly. The other man apologized and sat down quickly.

"Oh! Of course! Combeferre, Enjolras, please meet my new roommate, the beautiful, Marius Pontmercy!" Courfeyrac announced excitedly.

"Hullo." The other man spoke softly.

"Nice to meet you, Marius!" Combeferre shook hands with the young man, Enjolras did not move. He was trying to assess the man, mentally. He sometimes liked to think of himself as a blonde Sherlock, although his deductions were more like Sherlock's drunken ones. But, judging by Marius' outer appearance, he dubbed him a posh and wealthy, young man. 

"So... Marius, what do you do for a living?" Enjolras questioned, Courfeyrac started laughing silently at Enjolras' formality.

"Well... At the moment I work as a translator, it's not the best paid job, but it certainly helps." Marius replied shyly. 

"What languages?" Enjolras tried to dig deeper.

"Mostly French and German, but I am trying to extend to Italian and possibly Russian." The red head told Enjolras, who was impressed. Marius was more intelligent than he thought.

Combeferre certainly was impressed and excitably started a conversation in German with Marius. 

Courfeyrac leaned towards Enjolras and whispered. "So, what do you think, he is sweet, yes?"

"Terribly so, yes. Now what are his political opinions?"

Courfeyrac pretended not to hear the question.

"So where is the rest of the group?"

"They are dancing, I don't know how to this dreadful music!" Enjolras commented bitterly, the current band were performing a terrible version of One Way or Another by Blondie.  
"I shall introduce Marius to them immediately!" He patted the other man on the shoulder, and dragged him away from Combeferre. "Come, I have more people for you to meet!" 

Marius waved shyly to the two men, who smiled widely back, Combeferre's smile was genuine, but Enjolras dropped his fake smile as soon as Marius turned.

"So what do you think?" He turned towards Combeferre, trusting his opinion above anyone else's. 

"He seems very shy, but intelligent! I like him!" Combeferre nodded. Enjolras watched Marius as he shook hands with Eponine, Joly and Jehan. Cosette was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, if you like him, then I like him!" Enjolras admitted.

"Good!" Combeferre replied simply. 

"Are you two still sat down?" Cosette bounded over, drink in hand. 

"We've moved slightly!" Enjolras argued.

"You've moved your chair slightly, that doesn't count!" Cosette giggled.

"You just missed Courfeyrac and his new roommate!" Enjolras told his sister, who pouted.

"New roommate?" She asked.

"Yes, Marius, we've decided he is a good one." Enjolras told her, and she laughed again.

"Oh well! He must be nice, if you have given him your seal of approval!" She mocked Enjolras with a grin.

"Well... I still don't know of his political opinions, but he Combeferre said he seemed nice!" Enjolras shrugged.

"Would his political opinions really matter?" Cosette sighed.

"Yes. They would." Enjolras told her bluntly. 

Courfeyrac walked back over to the three, Marius was not behind him for once. 

"Where's Marius?" Combeferre frowned.

"Well... It seems Eponine is a little infatuated with him! But, Marius has not noticed, it was so awkward I had to get out of there!" Courfeyrac explained, whilst laughing. They sat asking Courfeyrac questions about Marius. They found out he was a very introverted, shy young man. Courfeyrac, already felt as if he was caring for his little brother, he had always wanted a little brother.

Eponine stomped back over to the group and sat sulking.

"What's wrong Eponine?" Cosette asked frowning.

Eponine turned towards Courfeyrac. "Your new roommate is so obliviously blind. It was just embarrassing!" 

"How so?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Well, we were by the bar and I was flirting heavily for about 20 minutes, he did not notice once! I near enough kissed him and still all he said was 'Eponine is a nice name!'" She explained sighing.

"So, are you going to give up on him?" Combeferre asked her.

"No, definitely not. It's like a challenge now, besides, he is beautiful!" She smiled to herself. 

"Where is he now?" Courfeyrac stood looking around for him.

"Oh, he went to the toilet! I took that as my cue to leave!" Eponine rolled her eyes.

Courfeyrac walked off to go and find the man. There were two bands left now until Les Amis would perform. 

Cosette turned to Eponine and asked more about Marius. Enjolras zoned out of that conversation and instead watched Courfeyrac asking Jehan and Joly, about, Enjolras assumed, Marius. 

"Another water?" Combeferre asked, and Enjolras nodded. He checked his watch, hopefully he wouldn't have to stay too late tonight, he had already missed out on a lot potential work time.

Courfeyrac quickly came back over. "I can't find him anywhere! I checked everywhere for him! Nearly got assaulted in the toilets because of it, I have no idea where he could be!" He told Enjolras worriedly, who rolled his eyes.

"I am sure he can be alone!" Enjolras tried to comfort Courfeyrac, but the other man frowned in anger.

"Of course he can be alone! I just don't like him being alone!" Courfeyrac responded, a hint of annoyance in his tone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and found Marius' number, he held it to his ear for about 3o seconds before sighing loudly. "He's not picking up!"

"There's no reception here, and this band is so loud!" Enjolras tried to comfort Courfeyrac, but failed.

"Oh! I'll never find him! I'll never see his freckly face again! I'll never hear his awkward stuttering again! Never will see his-"

"Courfeyrac he's over there waving at me!" Enjolras rolled his eyes, but waved back.

"MARIUS!" Courfeyrac jumped up from his seat, and Enjolras watched Courfeyrac fiercely embrace the tall man. 

Combeferre came back over with Enjolras' water. "Did I miss much?"

"Oh not really, Courfeyrac thought he lost Marius and they way he was going on about him, you would think he lost the love of his life!" Enjolras recalled the earlier events.

"Typical Courfeyrac!" Combeferre smiled at his friend.

Courfeyrac and Marius came back over to the table, as well as Jehan and Joly. Marius took a seat next to Cosette. 

"Oh Cosette! You totally slipped my mind! Marius this beautiful girl right next to you, is Enjolras' sister, Cosette!" Courfeyrac tried to introduce the two, but both just stared intently at the other. Enjolras frowned deeply at this, this can't be good. Courfeyrac cleared his throat loudly, grabbing only Cosette's attention.

"Sorry, um, hello, my name is Cosette." She told Marius sweetly, whose face broke into a breathtaking smile, that reached his eyes that wrinkled slightly.

"And my name is Marius, it's nice to meet you Cosette." Marius told her gently, not tearing his eyes from hers. Enjolras saw Eponine frown next to Cosette. Well, if this Marius Pontmercy did fall for his sister, Combeferre better had judged him correctly. Cosette then seemed to notice all eyes on herself and Marius. She leaned forward and whispered something is his ear, he nodded and the two stood and left for the dance floor.

"Wow, I did not expect that to happen." Courfeyrac voiced his surprise. 

"I think it's sweet!" Jehan sighed, they all craned their necks and watched the couple talking on the dance floor, stood very close to one another. 

"So, I guess any chance of myself and Marius is over!" Eponine sighed. 

Enjolras grimaced and checked his watch, 2 minutes to 10. "Hey are they on at 10?" Enjolras asked.

"Oh, of course! Come on let's go show our support, to the dance floor!" Courfeyrac announced and Jehan, Joly and Eponine followed him onto the dance floor. Enjolras and Combeferre stayed put, they had a good view of the stage from here. They saw Grantaire, Bahorel, Feuilly and Bossuet walk on the stage. Grantaire was the singer, Bahorel the drummer, Feuilly played the guitar and Bossuet, bass. Grantaire cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone, we're Les Amis, thank you sticking around." Enjolras couldn't take his eyes off Grantaire, his hair even messy than usual, his thin, white t-shirt exposing his many tattoos. A solid drumbeat started their song, and Grantaire sang loudly into the microphone.

"Come on feel the noise, girls rock your boys! Let's get wild, wild, wild!" Then the other three sang.

"Wild, wild, wild!" Enjolras was surprised, they actually sounded rather good, the crowd responded immediately. He could see Courfeyrac jumping around excitably, along with Joly and Jehan. Eponine was dancing with some boy, he didn't know. And he could only see the back of Cosette's head, dancing closely with Marius.

"So you think I've got an evil mind? Well I'll tell you honey, that I don't know why, I don't know why!" Grantaire was strutted around the stage, it was as if he was a professional. There were girls screaming all throughout the club, they received more attention than any other group.

"So you think my singing's out of time? Well it makes me money! And I don't know why, I don't know why... Anymore! Oh no! So come on feel the noise, girls rock your boys. Let's get wild, wild, wild. Wild, wild, wild! So come on feel the noise, girls rock your boys! Let's get wild, wild, wild, baby!" Enjolras was very impressed now, in all honesty he thought they would be atrocious, but they were definitely the best of the night!

"So you say I've got a funny face? I got no worries! And I don't know why! I don't why! Oh I gotta sing with some disgrace, I'm in no hurry! And I don't know why, I don't know why, anymore! No, no, no!" 

"So come on feel the noise! Girls rock your boys! Let's get wild, wild, wild! Wild, wild, wild!" There was something raspy about Grantaire's voice, it matched the music perfectly. Feuilly, Bossuet and Bahorel were surprisingly good at playing.

"So come feel the noise! Girls rock your boys! Let's get wild, wild, wild! Wild, wild, wild!"

"Come on!!!" Grantaire screeched down the microphone, the crowd were all singing along.

"So you think we have a lazy time? Well you should know better! And I don't know why, I don't know why... So you say I got a dirty mind?" Enjolras turned pink, he remembered on multiple occasions that Grantaire had a dirty mind. "I'm a mean go getter! And I don't know why, I don't why! Any more, oh no!"

"So come on feel the noise! Girls rock your boys! Let's get wild, wild, wild! Wild, wild, wild!"

Feuilly started a guitar solo. Enjolras heard several girls scream. He was really good at guitar, Enjolras admired him even more so now! What a man!

"So come on feel the noise! Girls rock your boys! Let's get wild, wild, wild! Wild, wild, wild!"Grantaire sang, only with the drumbeat as his accompaniment. Enjolras rose to his feet, Combeferre did the same. 

"They are actually rather good, don't you think?" Combeferre asked Enjolras.

"Yes, yes they are."

"Come on feel the noise, girls rock your boys, let's get wild, wild, wild! Wild, wild, wild!" Grantaire sang.

"Come on, feel it!" The other three sang back.

"Girls rock your boys!" Grantaire sang again.

"Come on, rock it!" They responded again.

"Let's get wild, wild, wild!" Sang Grantaire. "We're gonna get wild!"

"Wild, wild, wild!" 

"We're gonna get rocked tonight!" 

"Come on feel the noise!"

"Rock it tonight!" Grantaire's raspy voice sang.

"Girls rock your boys!" The other three sang into their microphones, along with the crowd.

"Let's get wild, wild, wild!" Grantaire sang again. "OH YEAH!!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Whoooah!" Grantaire and the others sang together.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Whhoooaah!"

Enjolras glanced away from Grantaire quickly, and saw Cosette and Marius embracing passionately. He rolled his eyes, but didn't care as much as he usually would have. Marius seemed... nice... He also seemed like the right sort of person for his little sister, it was fine. 

"Come on feel the noise, girls rock your boys! Let's get wild, wild, wild! Wild, wild, wild!" All four sang together, with the crowd. Enjolras was smiling, he couldn't help it.

"Ahhh.. ahh.. whoaaaah... Ahh... ahh... ahh,. woahh!!" They brought the song to an end, the crowd were cheering loudly and chanting the name 'Les Amis!' Enjolras liked that very much.

There was to be a 10 minute break whilst the winner was decided, Enjolras knew that they had won anyway, if they didn't it would be a disgrace! Enjolras and Combeferre sat back down and were soon joined by the rest of the group. Marius and Cosette walked over holding hands, but both were blushing a bright red. 

"It's fine." Was all Enjolras said, but both smiled at him in gratitude. A couple of moments later Grantaire, Feuilly, Bahorel and Bossuet joined them and the rest of group were quick to praise them.

"Can I join the band please?" Courfeyrac asked eagerly.

"Definitely not." Grantaire sniggered and Courfeyrac pretended to sulk. "So what did you think Enjolras?"

"It was amazing." Enjolras told him honestly, Grantaire looked taken aback, he did not expect that.

"Well.. umm.. thank you!" 

"You sing... umm good.." Enjolras told him whilst patting his shoulder.

"Sorry, but whose this?" Bahorel pointed his finger at Marius, who looked terrified. Thank God, Enjolras thought, a change of subject. 

After everyone had met Marius properly, it was time for the results. The owner of the club walked on stage, some guy named Montparnasse, actually he looked like guy Eponine danced with, Enjolras thought. 

"Thank you to everyone who came tonight, I hope you enjoy yourselves. We saw some real talent tonight, and I was so impressed with the winners, I am going to ask them to back and perform for me on a regular basis. So, without further ado, the winner of the battle of the bands is - Les Amis!" The whole club cheered loudly as Grantaire, Feuilly, Bahorel and Bossuet took to the stage. They shook hands with Montparnasse and posed for pictures with their large novelty cheque for £500. Enjolras himself was cheering loudly. What? He was very impressed!

They left about half an hour later, the whole group. Marius and Cosette led the group, still holding hands, Enjolras didn't think they had ever actually let each other go yet. He walked at the back with Grantaire.

"So... I was really impressed, it was very good, you were very good!" He told Grantaire sincerely.

"Well... thank you Enjolras, I never expected you to be impressed, so thank you." He told the other man, who frowned.

"Really? Grantaire, I'm always impressed!" Enjolras told him quietly.

They walked the rest of the time in silence, when Grantaire had to go the other way, he stopped and gave Enjolras a pat on the back and a quick hug. Enjolras frowned, he did kind of expect more, but before he could do anything, Grantaire was gone. Well... he was going to have to go out more often then!


	2. What makes Marius, Pontmercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras is hired by his father to use his deductive skills, to find out all he can about his sister's boyfriend, Marius Pontmercy.

"So... What is this Marius like? Does he smoke? Drink? Gamble? Lie? Steal? Cheat?-"

"Father please!" Enjolras interrupted agitated, honestly his father was acting ridiculous! Marius seemed... well Marius-ish? It was a couple of months after that night in the club, the night Grantaire performed. Now, Marius and Cosette were an official couple, and many of the group would count Marius as a friend. 

"Well! It's my little girls first boyfriend!" Valjean shrugged whilst making Enjolras his favourite sandwich - cream cheese and raisins. 

"Psssh! Yeah right..." Enjolras mumbled under his breath, remembering that idiot Theodule Cosette once declared she was madly in love with.

"What was that?" 

"Nothing..." His father didn't know about that one... Probably for the best...

"You could help me you know Enjolras..." Valjean passed him his plate of sandwiches, cut into perfect triangles, the way he liked them.

"You could do some sleuthing for me... or... what is it that word you and Combeferre like to use when you pretend to be that man with the cheekbones and the other one with the jumpers? You know Benjamin Cumberysausage?" Valjean asked his son who sighed.

"Benedict Cumberbatch." 

"That's what I said! No, I want you to do some... umm... deductions! Yes do some sleuthing and make some deductions about this Marius!" Valjean asked his son, with his warm and gentle smile.

"Isn't that weird?"

"Not if he doesn't find out! Please... for me?"

"Yes father... I will spy on my sister's boyfriend..."

"That's my good boy!" He patted Enjolras on his curly blonde head and left the room. Enjolras heard him a moment later on the phone telling Javert that his son was to become Benjamin Cumberysausage. 

Enjolras quickly got to work on his new case. He straight away appointed Combeferre as his right hand man. He took some persuading, but with Enjolras' charm and his quick hands when it came to taking Combeferre's glasses as hostage, he was quick to come around. Enjolras was unsure about asking Courfeyrac, he and Marius seemed to become incredibly fast friends, yet Courfeyrac thought it was a brilliant idea. Joly and Bossuet agreed to help, shortly followed by Eponine and Jehan. Bahorel said no at first, then realised how much fun this could be so, said yes and got Feuilly to say yes. (Enjolras was excited about that!). And then there was Grantaire... Enjolras didn't think he would want to help, yet when they called the very official first meeting of 'Finding out what makes Marius, Pontmercy.' He was the first to arrive.

They held the meeting at the Musain, and neither Cosette or Marius suspected a thing! Well... Cosette did contact them wondering what they were doing that night... but apart from that, they had no idea! 

"I can't stay for long, I told Marius I was just getting some milk!" Courfeyrac told Enjolras when he arrived.

"Not to worry, we'll keep it short... All we need to do is make note of some of the things Marius says, does, what makes him annoyed, upset, happy. For, you know... research." Enjolras told his team, who nodded in determination... well Grantaire lifted his beer, but Enjolras assumed that was a yes. "We'll meet back in one week to deliver our results.  


Throughout the week the secret group did not exchange a word about any of their findings, because, you know it was that secretive!

Combeferre was the first to make a good deduction about Marius. The man clearly came from wealth, but no longer had money. His manner and speech indicated a private school education, yet his expensive clothes were in places ripped and worn. Combeferre also noticed his spending. He would always buy the cheapest drinks at the Musain, usually just a regular tea. That would be all, he would be with the likes of Courfeyrac, who would always buy an elaborate hot chocolate with extra cream and the largest sandwich on offer. Yet, Marius would be happy with just a tea, yet Combeferre closely watched his concerned face when he looked into his wallet. As if he regretted his spending, as if he was trying to save money. He made note of this.

Enjolras decided he would test Marius. At 2.30 in the morning Enjolras frantically called Marius, asking for his help with translating a German passage. Enjolras didn't even know what the passage was about, but he pretended it was absolutely vital. Marius told him not to fret, then quickly hung up. Enjolras was surprised and angered. Was that all? Not to fret? He was still fuming about the young man's lack of compassion when he heard a soft, knock on the door. He opened it and was surprised to see a dishevelled Marius stood with a tired smile, wearing sheep patterned pyjamas under a thick, blue coat. In his hands he held several German language books. 

"You said you needed help?" He smiled and Enjolras showed the man in. They started working on the passage for around 20 minutes, it turns out it was about the decrease in number of Pembrokeshire Corgis being adopted in the UK. Marius didn't even ask why Enjolras needed to know this information, he also gave Enjolras one of his books to borrow, in case he needed some more help. Enjolras gratefully accepted the well loved book, many of its pages were turned over and words were highlighted throughout. He asked Marius if he wished to stay the night, but he quickly, but graciously refused. Enjolras felt rather guilty about the whole thing, guilty, yet impressed.

Courfeyrac knew more about Marius then he was letting on, but Marius had told him with faith something he wanted no one else to know. Marius trusted Courfeyrac and Courfeyrac wanted to prove this trust to be right. He was surprised however when he returned home from buying milk and heard Mumford and Sons blaring out throughout their flat. He found out the noise was coming from the kitchen, in the kitchen he found a sight he did not expect to see. Marius was making a cup of tea, but dancing like a madman. It was safe to say the man could not dance well.... But enjoyed it nonetheless. He got calmer as the song progressed, but the banjo dropped in Little Lion Man and his crazy dance moves made an appearance. Courfeyrac couldn't help but grin at the sight, Marius, the shy fellow, had let loose. In the midst of his dancing Marius spotted Courfeyrac, but instead of stopping he grabbed Courfeyrac and urged him to join in. The two ended up as sweaty messes, but they grinned widely at each other and then carried on as if nothing had happened.  


"Cup of tea?" Marius asked.

"Yeah go on then!" Courfeyrac smiled at his strange, little friend.

Bahorel and Feuilly made a slightly... peculiar... deduction. Marius was obsessed with Napoleon Dynamite. They found out when the three were at the Musain having lunch. Well, Marius was just drinking tea, but both Feuilly and Bahorel had sandwiches, Feuilly cheese and Bahorel ham. Bahorel went to the toilet and whilst he was gone, his food arrived. When he walked back over to the table, Feuilly shouted loudly

"Bahorel, you fat lard, come eat your dinner!" After he said that Marius spoke around about the next 5 minutes of dialogue. He realised what he had done and blushed a soft pink.

"You like Napoleon Dynamite... don't Marius?" Bahorel smiled.

He nodded again and sipped his tea. 

"Hey... Marius, what did you do last summer again?" Feuilly asked smiling.

"I told you! I spent it with my uncle in Alaska hunting wolverines!" Marius replied. The three stared at each other for a few moments, before they all burst out laughing.

"I bet that made you popular in school!" Bahorel teased.

"No, it did not." Marius replied honestly.

Jehan was the one to find out more about Marius' schooling. He did go to a very expensive private school, and he was not popular. 

"I mainly just kept to myself. I hardly ever spoke a word to my roommate, Oscar, his name was. Mainly, I would sit alone in lessons, my Grandfather always told me working in solitude was the best way to work, and foolishly I listened. It's not until now I realised that most of the decisions I made when I was younger were heavily influenced by my Grandfather. I wasn't bullied as such, but teased. I didn't mind, I've heard it all before, it's not like it matters anymore, anyway! My only good memories of school were the gardens on the grounds. I would try and do my work outside if I could, no one would even noticed if I stayed out there all night. My roommate never asked and the teachers never noticed, I almost felt invisible at school, the teasing reminded me that I people actually noticed me. So, in that sense I guess I was happy when they teased, at least they noticed." Marius confessed to Jehan, who listened with a heavy heart. 

"I'm so sorry Marius." Was all he could say.

"You needn't be sorry! I am so thankful that I am here talking to you now! I never really had friends, not at school. I'm an only child, but I have a cousin Theodule who is a year or so older than me, but I can't stand that fool. So, I am so thankful that I can finally say that I have a group of friends. So thank you." 

Jehan placed his hand on Marius' and smiled, a smile which Marius returned.

Bossuet was next to have an encounter with Marius. He wasn't having a good day... He may or may not have lost Combeferre's copy of The Great Gatsby... And if he did, it was a complete accident! One minute it was there, the next it was gone! That's the only way he could explain it! He then received a text from Combeferre asking for his book back. That is when he started to panic. Combeferre never really got angry, but he was terrifying when he was disappointed! Bossuet did not need that! 

He ran to the nearest bookshop he could find, Mabeuf's Bookshop. He'd never been there before, but he had heard of it. He ran in out of breath and still panicking. He scanned the shop as quick as he could for the book, but it was nowhere to be found! He was doomed! Combeferre was going to give him the look! He was going to use his height to his advantage and loom over Bossuet using his disappointed face! Oh no... He may as well hide for the rest of his-

"Bossuet?" 

Bossuet turned and was met with the face of Marius.

"Marius! What are you doing here?" 

"I work here..." 

"You do?"

Marius nodded slowly. Then tilted his head. "Are you alright Bossuet, you seem a bit tense?"

"No... I'm not really... You see I have lost Combeferre's copy of The Great Gatsby, he's annotated it and folded over pages and... and I've lost it. I thought maybe I could get him a new copy.... To say sorry, but..." He tried to explain, but Marius ducked behind the counter. He appeared a few moments later, holding a book.

"Is this the one?" He held the book towards Bossuet, who ran forward and cried in glee. 

"Yes! Yes! YES! This is it! Where did you find it?" He leant over the desk to hug the young man, who froze only for a moment.

"Uhmmm... Uhh.. Oh.. Well, I saw that you were reading it the Musain, then you abruptly left, I think it was for a class you were late for? Anyway you left the book on the table, and so I put it in my bag, to keep it safe. I was going to give it to you after my shift. I'm sorry if I worried you..." Marius explained softly.

"Worried me? No! You saved me ! Thank you Marius, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He hug the man again, but this time he did not freeze, but instead hugged back.

Joly was sat in the Musain with Marius, who was constantly sneezing, sniffing, snivelling and coughing. Finally Joly had enough.

"Marius please you are ill, go home, have some rest."

"I'd fine.. blease Jollly.." Marius replied through sniffles, his eyes streaming.

Joly placed his hand on Marius' forehead, he pulled it away and sighed.

"Marius! You're boiling!" 

Marius responded with a loud sneeze and a quiet "Oh gosh..." And rushed to grab his handkerchief, embroidered with a large MP. Joly tried not to laugh at that...

"Marius I think it would be best if you went home.."

"no..." 

"What was that?" 

"No. Jollly I'd- c-can't! I'd ave' do dinish dis work..." Maris pointed at his pile of tissues. Joly raised one eyebrow, and Marius pushed his used tissues out of the way, to reveal a page full of German.

"Oh! Well you're not going to get it done in this state! I should know, I am training to be a Doctor, you are lucky I sat next to you at all!" Joly threw Marius a pack of fresh tissues, that hit Marius in the middle of his forehead, he didn't even try to catch them. He just sat there staring forward.

"Come on Marius, it's time to go home!" Joly stood to grab the man's coat, whilst trying to dodge his snotty tissues. 

"I'd s-said, I'd c-can't!" Marius blew his nose again, and wouldn't budge. It was that moment Joly realised how stubborn the man could be!

"Yes you can!" Joly pulled out his phone and dialled Courfeyrac's number. He needed reinforcements. 

Marius picked up his pen to start his work again when he was attacked by a major, coughing fit. His eyes streamed as he coughed and coughed. Still he powered on, until his sneezed all over his book. 

"Oh doe..." He moaned whilst trying clean it up. Joly had to laugh at the sorry sight, the poor fellow! The more agitated Marius got with his nose, the more Joly laughed. Joly usually tried his best to dodge those who could infect him, but Marius just seemed a mess! He needed his help! He found some tablets in his bag, and passed them to Marius. He also put another packet of tissues in the younger man's coat pocket. He always came prepared. 

Eventually Courfeyrac arrived and the two men tried to get Marius home. Marius was still determined to get his work done, his share of the rent depended on it. After much persuading, Marius still do not budge. In the end, Courfeyrac, in an act of desperation grabbed Marius and dragged him from the Musain. Marius tried to fight, his arm waving around and he was shouting random words in German. Joly followed holding Marius' coat and he even picked up his books, even the ones Marius sneezed all over, he hoped Marius would appreciate his bravery...

Eponine met with Marius, Combeferre and Courfeyrac at the Musain the next day, Marius was still snivelling, but he was not as bad as he was. The worst was over. Now he just had the runny nose and a cough, no more headaches! They came out to celebrate. The conversation quickly turned into a discussion about The Hunger Games.

They told each other their favourite characters. Eponine loved Katniss, as did Combeferre. Courfeyrac's favourite after much deliberating was Finnick.

"What about you Marius?" Eponine asked, and the young man thought for only a couple of seconds.

"Hmmm... if I had to choose... it would be.... Darius." He grinned, whilst the other three groaned. He quickly furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't just like him for that reason! I like how he is a minor character, yet important to the grand scheme of things... I mean he is always there smiling and being friendly to Katniss, someone who is perceived as cold. She considers him a friend. When Gale is whipped, he tries to help him. He's really brave, and what happens to him is so sad. So, it always confusing to me when people forget about him... But, I guess it's the same in real life, people suffer every day, we don't know about it, and most of the time we never will. They are the forgotten people, I sometimes think it is important to remember them." He smiled and blew on his tea, whilst the three others stared at him. "What?"

"Well that was deep." Courfeyrac laughed. "I said Finnick because his name is a great pun! You know? Where's Finnick? Odair he is! You on the other hand, just blew me out the water!"

"I am on a lot of drugs for my cold, I don't remember what I just said..." Marius frowned, but blushed a deep red.

"Hello you lot! I thought I would you here!" Cosette came over to their table and sat next to Marius, giving him a kiss on the cheek, as she didn't want to catch his cold.

"Hello." Marius smiled at her lovingly.

"Cosette, you just missed out on one of the most profound things to come out of your boyfriend's mouth!" Courfeyrac teased her. 

"Really? What were you talking about?" She asked smiling at Marius. 

"Well... Who is your favourite Hunger Games character?" Combeferre asked.

"Hmmm... Finnick Odair!" She laughed, Courfeyrac's head shot up at her answer.

"Why?" 

"Because he name is such a good pun!" She smiled.

"Where's Finnick? Odair he is!" Courfeyrac and Cosette exclaimed at the exact same time. The two were the only ones to laugh, at the amazing pun.

The next night, Grantaire and Eponine were sat in a dingy bar, moping about... well... life. 

"But have you seen his freckles... urgggggghhhhhh... It's like I want to hit him and kiss him at the same time!" Eponine whined loudly as Grantaire cackled.

"Tell me about it... Sometimes I just want to grab his stupidly perfect blondes curls and- Oh! Hello, Marius, Cosette..." Grantaire quickly changed the subject as the two approached hand in hand.

"I wouldn't think you two would come to a place like this?" Eponine frowned, looking directly at Cosette.

"Oh, well, it is kind of an accident we are here at all! Marius brought us tickets to go and see Phantom of the Opera. We got there early and then I checked the tickets and it turns out the show is tomorrow night..." Cosette started to laugh at the blush rising on Marius' cheeks, she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologise again, darling, we will just go tomorrow night!" Cosette told Marius sweetly, who nodded sadly.

"So how did you end up here?" Grantaire asked.

"Oh it was the closest to the theatre! Also, I heard Eponine mentioned that the two of you were meeting here, we thought the four of us could hang out?" Cosette explained as Marius helped her out her coat.

"Oh yeah, of course... Do you want a drink?" Grantaire looked up at the two, who nodded. "Okay, go on then Marius!" Grantaire laughed, as the young man blushed again and went over to the bar. "I should probably help him, Babet usually hates posh looking strangers..." Grantaire quickly hurried over to the bar.

Eponine and Cosette sat in an uncomfortable silence, things had been awkward between them since Marius and Cosette became an official couple. Cosette didn't know why, and Eponine decided not to tell her. Eponine opened her mouth, but was silenced by a loud crashing. The two girls quickly turned their heads and gasped.

"Marius!" Cosette cried and ran over to her boyfriend, Eponine followed her taking in the scene.

The body of Montparnasse was lying on the floor, he was howling in pain, holding his bleeding nose. Grantaire was staring at Marius in shock, his lower lip bleeding profusely. Marius was massaging his knuckles, a foreign look of anger on his usually innocent face. Cosette grabbed his hand and started to kiss every newly formed bruise. 

"What the hell happened?" Eponine asked, helping the still crying Montparnasse to his feet. "Oh shut up you!"

"That kid is a psycho! You're banned from my club, I can tell you that!" Montparnasse pointed at Marius, as he pushed Eponine away from him, he left the bar swearing loudly.

"Marius?" Cosette looked at Marius with wide eyes, full of confusion.

"Marius... I can't believe you did that, thank you!" Grantaire's tone was completely shocked.

"I'm sorry I did that..." Marius finally spoke, directly at Cosette, who was still confused.

"He said some things..." Grantaire started.

"He said horrible things." Marius corrected. "He called Grantaire something incredibly homophobic and then he hit him. Then he called you a slut Eponine, he deserved it." Marius quietly, yet darkly. Eponine blushed bright red and Cosette gasped.

"Thank you Marius..." Eponine started.

"No need to thank me, no man, especially one like him, has any right to call a girl a slut. But, come now Cosette, I think it's time we left..." Marius turned smiling apologetically at his girlfriend, who smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

It turned out Marius broke his hand when he hit Montparnasse. He didn't mind though, because he broke Montparnasse's nose, that made it worth it in his eyes. Also he had never been banned from anything before, he felt slightly rebellious.

The group met up again and exchanged opinions of Marius. This time Valjean and Javert were present. They created a powerpoint with the information they found. Valjean and Javert were more than impressed with the result, so much so, both nicknamed , Benjamin on the spot, Enjolras pretended not to care. The case was closed, Valjean seemed happy, and what they didn't know was, Marius and Cosette walked into the cafe halfway through the powerpoint. They kept silent, but Marius was bewildered at the kind words. He couldn't believe how wonderful his life was at this moment in time, he had his beautiful and angelic Cosette, and he had for the first time in a very long time people he could call friends. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit... strange... but I hope you like it.


	3. It's party time, Pontmercy Pickle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac and Marius host a party, some will fall and some will sing. If the other chapters have been strange, this one is something else entirely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this one guys! I don't own any of the great songs, I mentioned!!

"Poooooooooooooooooontmercy!!" Courfeyrac yodelled as soon as he stepped through the door of their shared flat. Marius peered over the crumpled newspaper he was reading with a nervous face.

"What is it Courfeyrac..." He asked, his eyebrows raised high.

"What is the best news you could ever hear from me?" Courfeyrac grinned at the freckled man, who was deep in thought. 

"You have decided to stop bringing girls back to the flat, and even better, you have decided to stop telling those girls that I am your gay roommate and they should ignore me?" Marius asked hopefully.

"No, of course not! Pretending you are my gay roommate is one of my favourite things to do! Why would I stop that? No, my Pontmercy pickle, I am initiating you into the group officially by throwing a party, right here!" Courfeyrac poised himself to hear the excitement in Marius' response.

"A party? Here? Are you sure the landlord won't mind?" Marius frowned.

"Nooooooooo, it will be fine! I promise! I have them all the time!" Courfeyrac assured the younger man, who didn't seem any more comforted.

Nevertheless that Friday night, the party was in full swing. It was around midnight, and the flat was totally packed. Courfeyrac had forced Marius to relax, and maybe he was relaxing a little bit too much.

"Courfeyrac, you just don't understand! Napoleon Dynamite is the most incredible film of all time... Forget about that film about the stars and some wars, or, or, or, or, or, or that one about that boat... It's all about Napoleon Dynamite!" Marius shouted loudly at Courfeyrac, who was very merry himself, and therefore was not listening to a word his friend was saying. But, instead staring at his face, it seemed to have, was it pink lipstick all over it? It faintly covered his enormous collection of freckles. 

"Marius? Can I connect the dots on your face?" 

"OH MY WORD! YES DO IT!"

"Wait - lemme find the Sharpie!" The two went running off leaving a very, very, very confused Combeferre behind. 

"Which film about a boat?" Combeferre asked aloud, he shrugged and wandered over to Enjolras, who was stood next to the make shift bar, wearing a scowl on his face.

"Enjolras! You have been here two minutes! Cheer up, drink, drink!" Combeferre pushed his own drink into Enjolras' hands. The blonde accepted it gratefully and down it one 

Parties were usually more sufferable if one was sufficiently inebriated, he thought to himself.

"ENJOLRAS, COMBEFERRE!" Cosette screeched loudly and ran over holding a bottle of vodka in her perfectly manicured hands. "SHOTS!" Her pink lipstick was slightly smeared, but her smile was massive.

"Oh no... Not Vodka... I detest that!" Combeferre started but Cosette gave him her widest, prettiest smile and he quietened down. The three did their shots, and Cosette ran off to find another poor, unfortunate soul to persuade. 

Across the room Grantaire was draped lovingly on the table, Eponine patting his curly hair affectionately. He looked up at her with his bright, blue eyes that were slightly hazy and smiled.

"Oh Eponine! If only I were straight, you would make such a lovely girlfriend!" He cooed as she cackled loudly.

"Try telling that to you know who!" She replied bitterly. Grantaire sat up straight at that comment and opened his mouth wide in fear.

"You mean... VOLDEMORT?!" He shrieked and Feuilly ran over to shush him.

"Do not speak his name!" He pointed a finger at Grantaire, who was apologizing quickly for his foolishness. That was until he stopped mid apology and started to pull his long sleeves up on his arm.

"No..." Feuilly whispered and Eponine gasped.

"Yes." Grantaire confirmed in a terrifying tone. For there on his arm... was a terribly drawn, squiggly, biro, snake thing, that slightly resembled the dark mark.

"I can't believe you joined the dark side..." Feuilly whispered, pulling Grantaire into a tight hug.

"You know I have always been attracted to dark things..." Grantaire mumbled into Feuilly's shoulder as the other man kissed his hair.

"Shush now my soft kitty... It will all be okay in the morning..." Feuilly whispered into Grantaire's hair. They both looked towards the door and burst out laughing at Marius. who had just walked in grinning.

"MARIUS!?!" Cosette shrieked, her hands running all over her boyfriend's face, that was covered in thick red pen.

"Turns out he had more freckles than I thought..." Courfeyrac grinned, as Cosette pouted at him. She grabbed Marius' hand and took him towards the bathroom. Bahorel cackled at their retreating figures.

"Go on my Pontmercy Pickle!" He cried whilst punching the air. Courfeyrac high fived him quickly and bounced over to Enjolras.

"How are you doing buddy?" Courfeyrac tousled his hair, but Enjolras ignored him, he was busy shouting at Montparnasse who showed up with Eponine, despite his history of violence with Marius. His nose was still a little bit sore.

"I know Ash!!" Enjolras shouted waving his arms in the air as Montparnasse groaned.

"Don't. Tell. Me. I. Don't." Enjolras spoke every word with a small nudge, but on the last word his shoved Montparnasse hard on the shoulder. Who went from being calm to fuming in five words.

"Right!" He swung to hit Enjolras, but he ducked and Courfeyrac grabbed him around the waist, pulling him away from Montparnasse, who had fallen to the ground. Enjolras continued to wave his arms around angrily trying to hit at the man. Courfeyrac dragged him far enough away and released him. Enjolras turned around and pointed at Montparnasse who was rising up from the floor.

"Ash!" He said with a grin, he turned to Courfeyrac and told him earnestly. "I know Ash."

"Sure you do, buddy..." Courfeyrac patted his back reassuringly. A brainwave then hit Courfeyrac in that moment, everything seem clear, he knew what to do... It was as if the sun had finally made an appearance after a month of torrential rain. As if Courfeyrac had travelled for months through a sparse and scorching hot desert, and he had finally located a vast amount of fresh, cool water. Yes it was all clear now. How to make this party... awesome.

"KARAOKE TIME!!" He shouted loudly, earning a cheer from the whole room.

Courfeyrac, with the help of around six people set up the karaoke set, he decided it would be only be right if he opened it up.

"Hey... hey...hey...hey everyone... Thanks for coming tonight... This one is called... umm... I can't remember... wait... Baggy Trousers.. haha.." Courfeyrac laughed as the intro blared out. "Let's open this pit up!" He screamed into the microphone and soon the living room was an absolute mess of bodies frantically dancing to Madness. Enjolras was still shouting ash loudly and Combeferre was doing vodka shots with Eponine and Grantaire. Marius' face was a peculiar shade of red, but whether that was from the red pen, or the fact Cosette was permanently attached to his waist, was unknown. Feuilly was on the floor, but only momentarily. He got an official warning from Bahorel.

"You will not be the first to go!" Bahorel wagged a finger at him. Feuilly pulled his finger and made a fart noise, he started to laugh until he cried, but Bahorel did not even smile, he realised Feuilly had not pretended to make a fart, but instead had actually farted. "Uncivilised twit!" He shook his head.

Joly and Bossuet were in the middle of the pit, they didn't mean to be, but somehow Bossuet was carried into it, riding on someone's shoulders. Joly went in to grab him, but couldn't find a way to get out. It turned Jehan carried Bossuet, so the three carried on dancing throughout Courfeyrac... umm.. beautiful rendition of baggy trousers, with about half the words missing.

Grantaire after taking a numerous amount of different shoots. Rose to his feet and staggered over the dance floor, he grabbed Enjolras' hand on the way, and surprisingly the blonde did not protest. Instead Enjolras led Grantaire into a waltz, with the beautiful music of Madness playing as their accompanist. The song came to an end too soon for their liking, but for everyone else the end couldn't have come sooner, nevertheless Courfeyrac still earnt himself a gigantic cheer. 

"Right... Anyone brave enough to give this a try...?" Courfeyrac extended his microphone, and Combeferre grabbed it before anyone else. Courfeyrac bowed and left Combeferre on the make shift stage (Courfeyrac and Marius' coffee table). 

"Right let's hit it!" Combeferre started dancing in a way none of his friends had ever seen, it appeared to be a smooth jive type dance. 

"Whoah Combeferre that is smooth!" Bahorel yelled trying to copy his friends dancing. Everyone quickly paired up and started to jive to the intro of Combeferre's song. No one apart from Enjolras had ever heard him sing, so everyone was surprised when he started to sing, his voice was smooth, sexy and very powerful. 

"Oh, I heard it through the grapevine, not much longer will you be my, baby!" Combeferre started to sway his hips, when a voice, which sounded a lot like Enjolras, yelled for him to take his top off, Combeferre heard this and complied, he could also hear Grantaire cackling loudly at the drunken Enjolras. A loud cheer filled the flat when Combeferre threw his shirt into the crowd, which was caught by Eponine. He didn't take anything else off though... Got to leave them wanting more, he thought to himself. His song came to an end and he received a much larger cheer than Courfeyrac, probably because of the better quality of singing, but Courfeyrac was convinced it was only because Combeferre stripped.

"Are you going to sing Enjolras?" Grantaire turned to the blonde, who shook his head. 

"I can't sing, I can't dance either, that's just how I was born." Enjolras shrugged. "Are you?"

"No of course not, I can't do anything." Grantaire blushed and Enjolras frowned.

"What are you talking about? You're the lead singer of Les Amis, you are incredible, you really the most talented person I've ever met!" Enjolras suddenly sounded very sober, so much so Grantaire actually took his comment seriously. Soon enough he was stood on the table singing the words to Highway to Hell. 

Jehan surprised everyone by being able to do a backflip. No one knew that was possible. So, everyone made him do it multiple times. That was until Marius tried to do one and nearly paralysed himself. Cosette led him over to sofa and laid him down.

"What did you do that for you, silly Billy!" She smiled, rubbing his back as his moaned.

"Iwastryingtoimpressyou." Marius blurted out.

"I'm sorry?" Cosette leaned in closer, kissing him on his nose as his cheeks turned pink.

"I was trying to impress you." He repeated slower this time, Cosette let a quick oh! escape her mouth, before she leant in closer to kiss her silly, foolish, but perfect boyfriend on the lips.

Eponine stood on the opposite side of the room, drinking her coke and Jack Daniels silently as she watched the couple. She could rub his back for him, she could kiss him, she could love him. If only he would ask, if he asked she'd be his. She was still holding Combeferre's shirt when he came stumbling over to her.

"Hey Eponine! I like that shirt you're holding!" He laughed.

"D'you want your shirt back Combeferre?" She asked holding it towards him.

"Nah! That's alright, it would look better on you! Everything looks so beautiful on you..." He leaned in closer, and to his surprise she kissed him back, hard. 

Eponine kept her eyes on Marius as she kissed Combeferre, she felt horrible for doing it and Marius didn't even notice, he couldn't tear his eyes away from his precious Cosette. Combeferre pulled away from the kiss, a look of shock on his face.

"So you like me too?" He asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"Sure..." Eponine shrugged, but Combeferre seemed to take that as a powerful yes, he leant in and to kiss her passionately, he couldn't believe he was doing this!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Montparnasse pulled a shocked Combeferre off a protesting Eponine.

"Whoah, I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to upset you!" Combeferre replied smiling, all eyes were now on the three.

"Upset me? You didn't upset me 'man', you angered me!" Montparnasse tried to punch Combeferre, but he was stopped by someone.

"Don't tell me I don't know Ash!" Enjolras jumped on his back as Montparnasse cried, he threw Enjolras onto the ground, but again was stopped by another. This time it was just a gentle touch on the shoulder, Montparnasse tore his eyes off the cackling Enjolras, and was ready to shout, but he did not. 

Grantaire had a word with him, and he ended up leaving the party early. It was a shame, Grantaire thought, Montparnasse could be a really nice guy, he just didn't like other people touching his things. Sad really. 

Grantaire helped Enjolras to his feet and told him he was brave for standing up for Combeferre.

"It's fine, I could tell Montparnasse was high, he would never usually do that." Enjolras replied simply.

"Oh yeah? How could you tell?" Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

"I could smell it. I told you, I know ash." Enjolras shrugged whilst grinning.

"Very impressive, Sherlock!" Grantaire laughed as Enjolras blushed.

The party was back on track as Marius and Courfeyrac took to the stage, Marius was still doubled over, but he was wearing the biggest smile on his face. He whispered into Courfeyrac's ear.

"She told me she loves me." He grinned as Courfeyrac pulled him into a gentle hug, Marius still flinched in pain, but he didn't care, Cosette loved him and he loved Cosette.

"I'm so proud of you buddy!" Courfeyrac whispered as he hugged the younger man. He cleared his throat and announced into the microphone. "This one is for Enjolras!" Enjolras cheered loudly, finally! He thought, songs about passion, politics and revolutions.

"It's called Waterloo!" Those shitheads. Enjolras frowned. It turns out Marius and Courfeyrac had a whole routine planned to ABBA's Waterloo. It was pretty impressive actually, Enjolras though was not amused. Combeferre and Eponine were nowhere to be seen, but everyone else loved it. Cosette danced with Enjolras who twirled her around, but he stopped when he noticed Cosette's expression.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I told Marius I love him."

"And?"

"He told me he loved me back."

"Oh Cosette! Are you happy?"

"Unbelievably so!"

"Then I too am happy!" Enjolras pulled his little sister into a hug, they hadn't done this for years! If only their father were here, he would be so shocked that he would probably get his camera out and use it as the family Christmas card every year!

"Awww family love!" Bahorel joined in their hug, making Cosette giggle and Enjolras sigh.

"Oh Bahorel! Go find your own sister!" Enjolras grunted.

"That is slightly harder for me, I believe my sister is somewhere in a America..." Bahorel frowned. Cosette rubbed his arm in pity.

"I'm sorry Bahorel..." She sympathised. Bahorel nodded sadly.

"I just miss her you know..." He sighed.

"Bahorel... You don't have a sister. You especially don't have a sister who lives in America." Enjolras cried aloud, as Cosette got extremely confused.

"Oh yeah... That's Grantaire... Oh well, I miss her too, she was always nice!" Bahorel shrugged and ran off to find Feuilly.

"That was strange..." Cosette whispered.

"That's Bahorel... Anyway come have a drink with me..." Enjolras took his sisters arm as Marius and Courfeyrac just finished their performance. 

Joly was in the process of calling a taxi for himself, Bossuet and Jehan, the latter two were both asleep in the kitchen. But, every time he phoned for a taxi, Courfeyrac would cancel it. The taxi service eventually refused to pick up anyone from that address, making Joly considerably annoyed at Courfeyrac. He tried several other numbers, until he finally found one taxi to pick them up in an hour. Joly set up camp in the kitchen, patting both Jehan's and Bossuet's heads affectionately.

Meanwhile, there was a loud knock on the door, and Marius answered it. Stood alone holding a bottle of Jack Daniels was his cousin, Theodule.

"Hello Marius, I heard you were having a party?" He stepped into the flat and wiped his shoes on the mat, as Marius frowned.

"I'm sorry why are you here?" Marius rather irritably, he didn't have time for his cousin.

"Like I said I heard there was a party, and I haven't seen you in ages, I thought it would be a good excuse to say hello!" Theodule shrugged.

"Did Grandfather send you?" Marius stood in front of the entrance to the living room, if he could help it Theodule would leave in a moment.

"Aha, of course he didn't! I wanted to see how you were getting on!" Theodule explained with a smile. Marius still wasn't sure...

"Marius! Why are you out here- Theodule?!" Cosette froze next to Marius, as Theodule started to laugh.

"How do you know Theodule, Cosette?" Marius turned to her, as her cheeks flooded pink.

"How don't we know each other Cosette?" Theodule winked, as Cosette cringed.

"What's going on?" Marius asked, looking from Cosette to Theodule.

"Nothing sweetheart..." Cosette, grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Oh I see! You've moved on to the other cousin then! Like to keep it in the family?" Theodule grinned, as Marius caught on.

"Cousins? I didn't know you were cousins?" Cosette turned to Marius, who nodded.

"Yes we are, although I prefer to not acknowledge it!" He replied angrily, directing his anger towards Theodule.

"Oh come on now Marius! We had some fun times!" Theodule took a step closer to Marius, who noticeably tensed. "We could have more, if you come home to Grandfather!" 

"I am not going back there, my home is here." Marius replied firmly, gently pulling Cosette closer to himself.

"With her? Of all people Marius, her?" Theodule smirked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Enjolras strode through the doorway, closely followed by Courfeyrac.

"Nothing blondie, nothing..." Theodule put one of his hands in the air.

"I think you should leave now, mate come on now..." Courfeyrac opened the front door and Theodule compiled, before he left he turned to Marius and repeated what he said.

"Think about it Marius, come home to Grandfather..." Courfeyrac slammed the door shut behind him. 

"What an idiot." He muttered.

"Marius are you alright?" Cosette murmured to Marius, who was still staring at the door. He nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm fine. I love you." 

"I love you too." She replied nervously. Thankfully a distraction was created by Combeferre and Eponine falling through Courfeyracs door.

"Wheeeeeeey! I was wondering where you two were!" Courfeyrac grinned, patting Combeferre on the back.

"Yeah, I guess we're a thing now!" Combeferre pulled Eponine closer towards him, she looked rather uncomfortable, but Combeferre looked ineffably happy.

"Aw I am so happy for you guys!" Grantaire called from the toilet.

"Grantaire? You've been in the toilet for ages, are you alright?" Enjolras asked, preparing himself for the worst.

"I'm fine! I'm just with Feuilly! Can someone grab Bahorel for me?" Grantaire's voice called from the bathroom, damn Courfeyrac thought to himself, we certainly do have thin walls. Poor Marius...

"Is Feuilly okay?" Enjolras cried urgently. If something awful was to happen to anyone, please don't let it be Feuilly, Enjolras thought to himself.

"Yeah! He's just had a little too much to drink aha!" Grantaire laughed, as they heard a groan which sounded a lot like Feuilly.

Enjolras went to go find Bahorel, Courfeyrac joined him. Combeferre and Eponine went off hand in hand to see how Joly was coping with his two, leaving Marius and Cosette alone.  
"Marius, are we alright?" Cosette asked nervously, as Marius frowned.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" He was frantically trying think of what he had done wrong.

"Because of what just happened... With your cousin..." Cosette reminded him.

"Oh right! That doesn't matter to me at all, I'm the one who's holding you hand right now, aren't I?" He grinned at her as she sighed in relief.

"Yes, you are!" Cosette replied, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too, mein liebling!" Marius replied as Cosette laughed.

It happens at every party. There is a certain hour, that either the drunken fall, or the even more drunk triumph! Bahorel and Feuilly left first, after they managed to rescue Feuilly from the toilet. Bahorel didn't mind, he happily took his little friend home. Joly was thankful, because his taxi finally arrived, taking Jehan and Bossuet with it. The others stayed a little longer. Happy in their drunken states. 

The party was drawing to a natural close... It was time for the last song of the night. They finally managed to get Enjolras to sing, along with Marius, Courfeyrac and Combeferre. There were hardly any guest still at the party, but whoever stayed until the very end watched the four young men sing, Oh what a night by the Four Seasons! It was a beautiful song, to end a beautiful night. It turned out Enjolras was a big fan of the Four Seasons, and Marius could hit surprisingly high notes. When the song came to a close, Courfeyrac staged dived into the group of twenty random guests, including their landlord, who had come to give an official warning! Ah well! Combeferre went straight over to Eponine, and Marius of course straight to Cosette.

Enjolras found himself moving closer to Grantaire, Grantaire was grinning up at him in pride.

"See you can sing!" He gave Enjolras a tight hug.

"I can't really though... can I?" Enjolras laughed into Grantaire's hair.

"You sing good." Grantaire shrugged, he pulled out of the hug slightly, but their faces were so close they were almost touching, they leant in even closer, their lips nearly touching when Grantaire abruptly pulled away.

"Um... I should probably go home now, bye..." He mumbled waving goodbye to the rest of the room. Enjolras was silent in disbelief, he wanted to run after him, but he couldn't do it. So, instead he stood there alone as the rest of the guest were told to leave by the landlord. 

Courfeyrac grabbed Enjolras hand, and gave him a weak smile.

"Come on we'll sleep in my bed! You can be the little spoon, for just this one time!" He laughed and dragged Enjolras off to his room, they needed to have a chat.

Marius and Cosette went to his room as everyone else left the party. Their flat was a state, but they would deal with all that mess in the morning. There would be a lot to deal with in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre and Eponine's relationship is supposed to be like Lindsay's and Nick's Freaks and Geeks, damn I love Nick so much ahahaha.
> 
> All the song mentioned in this chapter -
> 
> Baggy Trousers by Madness  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dc3AovUZgvo  
> I heard it through the grapevine - Killian Donnelly (cover)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z38a4BCPHag  
> Highway to Hell - AC/DC  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKggnBh2Mdw  
> Waterloo - ABBA  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sj_9CiNkkn4  
> Oh What A Night - The Four Seasons  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDxhugRKZ8g

**Author's Note:**

> P.s I am sorry for the Mulan ending ( I hope you get that- sorry again). I'm not sure whether to make this a series yet, so I would want to save that to the very end if I did!


End file.
